


It's Settled Then

by morepopthanpunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe, Courtroom Drama, Fluff, M/M, courtroom jargon use 10/10 would be like wtf, fond, fond from across a courtroom, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, lawyer AU, oops/hi, read and find out, shy fond, theres a judge there too lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morepopthanpunk/pseuds/morepopthanpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawyers Louis and Harry fond from across a courtroom for a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Settled Then

Louis Tomlinson; a highly respected solicitor and barrister of eight years, took shit from no one. If you were up against Louis Tomlinson the chances were you’d consider a settlement before actually waging war against him in the courtroom. Sharply dressed in the most expensive of suits, with shoes polished to the point of blinding the opposition, the only “unprofessional” thing about him was his flyaway hair. But until you saw him, all of that was heresay…

Harry, Styles, was merely an up an coming barrister finding his way in the legal system. Charging very little for his services, he was willing to take up almost any case, and defend almost anyone. If his way with words couldn’t win over the jury, the chance was that his charming smile probably could. Never in a million years did Styles think he’d be up against Tomlinson. He was excited. He was prepared, but he was still shaking from nerves as he released the breath he’d been holding, and pushed open the doors of the courthouse.

 ~

“Session adjourned for an hour.” The judge announced, removing himself from the stand and allowing the court officers to see everyone out. To Style’s left, the witness breathed out a sigh of relief and Styles sent her a smile. He was confident things were going well. 

“Styles! Styles!…. Harry?”   
“Ah yes!”   
It was still new to Harry to be called Styles every moment of the day. One of his associates came up to him and offered to fetch a cup of coffee, to which he politely declined. He spun back around to face a fuming Louis Tomlinson. Louis, unlike Harry, needed coffee. It was just something that he’d gotten mildly addicted to after years of late nights and long days. 

Harry accidentally knocked the drink so it spilled over the lid and onto Louis’ pale hands. “Oops!” Harry’s eyes widened and he habitually licked his lips before tugging the bottom one between his teeth. This was his first proper interaction with, the Louis Tomlinson, and his first words were “oops”. He was mentally hitting himself, but just waited for Louis’ reaction. 

“Hi” Louis drawled, toxicity lacing his tone, clearly unamused and not in the mood to hear a spiel of apologies from Harry.  
 "Listen here, Styles. I’m not going to allow myself to be walked all over by an… amateur, like you.“ He spat. Styles barely flinched. That wasn’t the first time he’d been called an amateur.   
"Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it eventually.” Harry assured him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Lost for words, the only comeback Louis could provide was   
“That’s not what your mother said last night.” Harry arched an eyebrow and Louis couldn’t help but let out a laugh at how ridiculous that sounded.  
“I’m sorry.” Louis cast his eyes up to the ceiling and found it hard to hide the grin creeping onto his face. Harry let out a laugh, dimples popping in his cheeks and a sly smirk met Louis’ wide grin.They both held out their hands for a handshake.  
 "Louis.“   
"Styles. Harry. Harry Styles. Harry. Call me Harry, yeah. Harry”   
“Okay Styles, Harry, Harry Styles…” Louis teased, sending a subtle wink Harry’s way. “See you in an hour.” Louis turned to his team and they immediately began discussing the aspects of the case that next needed addressing while Harry stood and wondered how he’d so easily turned into a stuttering mess in front of Louis.   
A blush crept onto his cheeks and concluded that he should probably get back to his case, despite every part of him wanting to get to know more about the barrister standing a few feet away.

 ~

Harry was doing extremely well in the case, countering Louis’ points, and drawing relevant information from his witnesses like tissues from a box. and Louis was losing his composure. He fisted a hand in his hair and slammed the other on the table when a jury member began to cry.   
Harry played on emotions, Louis played on facts. Facts belonged in the courtroom according to Louis. Emotions belonged in your mind, revealed only intimate moments and in sappy little diaries. Harry’s manipulation of emotions, frustrated him to the point where he almost slammed his head on the table. He bit at his nails and paced back and forth, listening to Harry enthrall the jury and the judge with the story he weaved and presented. Even the most cynical of people would have found themselves emotional from what Harry was describing and willing to take his side.

 "How would you feel if-?“ Harry asked, to no one in particular.   
"OBJECTION!” Louis shouted, incredulously, cutting off whatever emotional tangent he was going to lead the audience down. “You don’t have to answer that!” Louis directed at his witness, before spinning around, eyes darting frantically between the judge and Harry standing opposite, a deer-in-the-headlights look plastered on his face. The judge raised an eyebrow, “Sustained…” he trailed off, waiting for him to continue.  
 "SIDEBAR" Louis said, a little too forcefully. Again, the judge raised an eyebrow. Louis was usually a lot more formal in court. “Your honor, may we approach the sidebar?” “You may.” Louis glared at Harry at first, lips pursed, and eyebrows drawn together before his expression softened at the innocence written in every part of Harry’s face. From the lack of lines on his forehead, to the sparkle of nerves in his eyes. How could someone be so effortlessly attractive? He had the kind of eyes that you could so easily get lost in, and Louis hated it. Well he loved it, but he hated it too. He could not afford to get distracted now.   
“Yes Tomlinson?” The judge inquired. Louis was still getting lost in watching Harry, the way his fingers were fiddling with one of the rings on his hand, the way he compulsively licked his lips every few seconds… This was a distraction Louis did not need. “Tomlinson. Don’t waste my time.” The judge warned. “Leading a witness.” Louis mumbled, absentmindedly, still watching Harry, who was completely oblivious to Louis watching him, and nodded quickly, repeating Louis’ words under his breath as if to remind himself.  
 "Okay… that’s fine. Styles, rephrase your question.“

~

The two lawyers both left the courtroom and turned to face each other.  
 "You did really well out there.” They said simultaneously. Harry blushed and admired his shoelaces. He honestly never thought he’d get complimented by the one and only Louis Tomlinson. Louis faked a bow, “Well thank you." 

The jury had been so conflicted in choosing between Louis and Harry’s cases that it was a hung jury and it required a retrial in two weeks.  
 "So I’ll see you in a few weeks then?” Louis offered, trying to downplay the obvious hope in his voice.   
“Well actually… I was wondering… Could we get coffee sometime?” Harry posed, licking his lips again.  
“Could you try not to spill mine this time?” Louis smirked, internally wanting to slap Styles for licking his lips so often.  
 "Sorry about that…“ Harry cringed.  
 "I’m joking Styles… Harry.” He corrected.  
 "I’d love to grab coffee. It’s settled then… Not the case, just the meeting for coffee.“ Harry clarified, laughing off his nerves and smiling at how well things seemed to be going for him today. Louis laughed along with him, shaking his head at how quickly he seemed to be falling for Harry Styles…


End file.
